


Nexu Glare

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Mostly friendship, Pairing is only undertone, Requested fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: Micah and Plo throw jabs at each other all the time. Micah's Commander is confused as to why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Fic requested by Robbie on another fic of mine. I always start strong then end weak in these fics..... I'm sorry!

“Welcome back, Plo, I heard you went through the Balmorra run with Anakin leading the charge! Did you kiss any Neebray Mantas while you were going by?” Micah cackled as Plo hopped down from the ship.

“No, but they were rather insistent. Why, Micah? Concerned I haven’t seen any action in a while?” Plo inquired with a knowing smirk. Micah shrugged and pat the Kel Dor on the shoulder.

“You’ve been getting a bit snippy lately. Of course, that could also be the old age. Tyvokka also got cantankerous as he got older,” Micah reasoned with a shrug. Plo shoved the smaller Jedi and let out a loud snort.

“Cantankerous, but no less capable, and I was his Padowan. I can rip your arms from your sockets as easily as he could have,” Plo reminded Micah as he walked off the Temple. Micah was left grinning and cackling after his friend, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

“Why do you do that to him, General?” Micah glanced over to see his Clone Commander, Blitzkrieg, walking over to him, helmet in one hand, datapad in the other. 

“Do what, Commander?” Micah inquired, his smile softening slightly. Like Plo, Micah was incredibly fond of his group, the 149th Battalion. Of course, unlike Plo, Micah hadn’t exactly adopted his Clones as his sons. Micah had instead gone for the befriending route. Then again, Adopting little orphans had always been more Plo’s MO....

“Tease him, insult him. It goes both ways, of course, General, but you’re always nothing more than respectful and polite to all other Jedi. Why are you so biting to General Koon?” Blitzkrieg asked as respectfully as possible. Micah could see the hesitance in his face, as if he was touching on a sensitive subject.

Micah smiled.

“Because, Blitzkrieg. He’s one of my oldest friends,” Micah murmured fondly as he glanced over his shoulder at Plo. The Kel Dor had slowed his walk now. He was chatting with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, and Micah could read his body-language, even from so far away. Plo was very happy to be home.. 

“Yes, we sound mean to each other... It’s just our way of showing affection. We grew up in a different time than now, Blitzkrieg. The Universe seemed a little bit bigger, and a little more peaceful. Oh, there were wars, to be sure. There was death and sadness... But not like this. Plo and I were thrown into so many crazy, dangerous situations when we were young, but not like this. We weren’t War Generals. We were two Jedi, young and inexperienced. To get rid of our nervousness on missions, I would start insulting Plo. Of course, he took it seriously at first.... But he learned quickly. He mastered the language of Sass and passed it onto Obi-Wan, I think,” Micah laughed then, a big old grin on his face, “And Ahsoka. He’s always been a very good teacher.”

Blitzkrieg raised his eyebrow, but was smiling as well, “So..... it’s how you two get rid of nerves, then?”   
Micah raised his eyebrow, then shook his head quickly, “No no, not anymore. It used to be, but then it just kinda became our own personal language for each other. I call him old, he calls me fat, I call him creepy, he calls me lazy. Plo is neither old nor creepy, and I am neither fat nor lazy. But at this point, they’re practically terms of endearment.” Micah shrugged and smiled, “That’s just the way it is.”

Blitzkrieg nodded slowly, “I think I understand, sir. Some of the boys jest in the same manner,” Blitzkrieg then pursed his lips, “But General.... Perhaps you shouldn’t be so abrasive around the Wolfpack...”   
Micah hummed thoughtfully as he looked over at his Commander. Then he motioned for Blitzkrieg to follow him, “And why’s that, Commander?” Micah inquired as he took the Datapad and began to read it.

“Because, General, Commander Wolffe can be dangerous when it comes to protecting General Koon. He will not hesitate to attack if he feels the General’s life or honor is being threatened. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Sir. Nexu look friendlier,” Blitzkrieg muttered.

Micah burst out laughing, “Then I’ll have to get used to that look, because if I’m reading this datapad correctly, I’ll be seeing it for the next few months.”


End file.
